


Fortunes

by AcaciaHoney



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcaciaHoney/pseuds/AcaciaHoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumia's flower fortunes may be a little silly, but sometimes they really do show the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortunes

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the lovely Tino and inspired by his art, viewable [here](http://pwnthosenoobs.tumblr.com/post/110106337687/my-first-fe-a-drawing-to-post-and-its-femslash).

Pluck. 

"She loves me..."

Pluck.

"She loves me not..."

Pluck.

"She loves me..."

Sumia's lips fell into a pout as her eyes met the last remaining petal on an otherwise mangled daisy. Without even plucking it off, she cast the flower aside onto the table beside her, where it joined a small stack of dismembered flowers. Some of them still had a single petal, while others were plucked clean and laid out upon the table much more delicately. Without a beat missed, Sumia drew another pristine daisy and combed through its petals before finding the perfect one to begin at. She drew up her shoulders, took a breath of determination, and the fortune began anew. This had been her routine for the morning after a particularly restless night. 

Ever since Cordelia had made her return to the Shepherds, it seemed Sumia was having a hard time keeping herself entirely composed. Not that she wasn't happy to see her old friend again-- She was ecstatic, in fact! But perhaps just a little bit _too_ ecstatic. Along with Cordelia's return came the return of feelings never quite dealt with, or really identified for that matter, until they started making her head feel dizzy and her heart feel light.. Before the war, it was easier to place these feelings in the category of "admiration" for her fellow Pegasi Knight. It was difficult not to feel admiration for her! However, the thought of it running even deeper than that didn't occur to her until she was face to face with the idea of actually losing her friend in battle. That grim thought had come barreling towards her so suddenly after hearing about the loss of her team, and Sumia thanked the Gods that Cordelia had made it back safely.

More specifically, she was thankful Cordelia had made it back to _her_ safely. 

"She loves me... Ugh!"

Another flower with a single petal joined the pile. 

Sumia laid her head in her hands, elbows propped on the table. All of these dizzy thoughts had finally prompted a long conversation with Lissa two nights before, brought on by concern after Sumia had absentmindedly left a comb tangled in one of the horse's manes for hours after tending to it. After explaining herself and why she was being so careless, Lissa had simply smiled at her from behind a cup of tea. 

"It almost sounds like you're in love, Sumia." She'd teased with a poorly disguised giggle. "It's just like something out of one of those story books you lent me!" 

Love. It was something she'd heard the struggles of from Cordelia herself many times before, but never something she expected to weigh on her heart so soon. Hearing those words from Lissa had left her reeling during the days following their conversation, so much so that any time she was near Cordelia her thoughts and words alike became jumbled and unpredictable. Their last meeting had taken place only hours before when they were taking care of the horses, as they did together most of the days spent in camp. Some of the other Shepherds must've been training relatively close to the stables seeing as a particularly loud crash had startled Sumia's horse and sent her tumbling backwards. The only thing that saved her from a particularly nasty bruise on her backside was a well-timed embrace in Cordelia's arms. 

Cordelia just shook her head, unable to hide a little grin at how typical this display was. "Jeeze, Sumia... How did you even survive when I was away?"

What happened next...

Sumia groaned at the memory, feeling her face turning red. "Gods, how hard is it to just say _'Thank you, Cordelia!'_? How does that get confused with _'I love you, Cordelia!'_ , even with my birdbrain? My words must be as clumsy as I am... "

 _Sigh_ There was really no use sitting around and moping over such clumsy mistakes, and instead she decided to resume dealing with her circumstances the only way she really knew how. She drew another unharmed flower from the pile on the table, combed through the petals delicately with her fingers, and finally found the lucky one to begin with. 

Pluck.

"She loves me..."

Pluck. 

"She loves me not..."

Pluck. 

The second person in the room drew much closer before Sumia could even begin to speak that petal's fortune. Without even enough time to register their company, there was a flash of long, crimson hair and Sumia inhaled the familiar scent of armor polish and cinnamon before feeling warm lips press against her cheek, curling up into the shape of a grin.

_"She loves you."_


End file.
